


December

by Snowcapped_hotcocoa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AYYYYY THATS A TAG!!!!!, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Does this count as angst????, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, I thought I’d have to tag that myself, Light Angst, M/M, Singing, Song: December (Neck Deep), Virgil is really sad and cries sooo, Youtuber Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, idk????, no beta we die like roman and virgils relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowcapped_hotcocoa/pseuds/Snowcapped_hotcocoa
Summary: It’s been a long, lonely December.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Past Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman Sanders
Kudos: 38





	December

**Author's Note:**

> It’s the anniversary of Sanders Sides’ first episode! I’ve been working on this for a bit and decided to post it now!

_Stumbled 'round the block a thousand times_

_You missed every call that I had tried_

_So now I'm giving up_

Virgil sighed as he entered his home. His phone silent, hands as cold as his heart. He took off his parka, hat and scarf. He stared at the space where his jacket would’ve been, the peg on his wall empty.

_A heartbreak in mid-December_

He walked past the Christmas present he had brought him, a cd with Virgil covering songs from musicals. Roman always loved musicals.

_You don't give a fuck_

_You'd never remember me_

_While you're pulling on his jeans_

Somewhere, in a city, in an apartment full of pastel colours and happiness, were two men. Roman was giggling, playing with Patton’s curly hair. They were heading towards a bed. Before, they were talking about buying a small townhouse together.

_Getting lost in the big city_

_I was looking out our window_

Virgil sat at the bay window, a Disney throw pillow sat across from him than Roman. He and Roman bought the house straight away, eager to spend the rest of their lives together.

_Watching all the cars go_

_Wondering if I'll see Chicago_

_Or a sunset on the West Coast_

Virgil knew damn well that Roman longed for a big life in a big city. Virgil wasn’t a fan of the big life, yet couldn’t help but wonder if he put his bias aside and went with Roman.

_Or will I die in the cold?_

_Feeling blue and alone_

Virgil was never the most optimistic person, and was one to wallow in his sadness.

_I wonder if you'll ever hear this song on your stereo_

_I hope you get your ballroom floor_

_Your perfect house with rose red doors_

Red was Roman’s favourite colour, he always offhandedly commented that he wanted to paint the wooden doors red. He also loved dancing, specifically ballroom dancing.

_I'm the last thing you'd remember_

_It's been a long, lonely December_

Virgil had remembered the exact date of the breakup, December 15.

_I wish I'd known that less is more_

_But I was passed out on the floor_

Virgil never drank, but the day they had the fight, he had drunk himself to the point of blackout.

_That's the last thing I remember_

_It's been a long, lonely December_

_Cast me aside to show yourself in a better light_

_I came out grieving, barely breathing and you came out alright_

They had lost a mutual friend, someone Virgil cared about deeply, Roman wasn't as close to him as Virgil. Roman never took the time to think about the past, running towards the future. Roman also cared deeply about his reputation.

_But I'm sure you'll take his hand_

_I hope he's better than I ever could've been_

_My mistakes were not intentions_

_This is a list of my confessions I couldn't say_

_Pain is never permanent but tonight it's killing me_

_I hope you get your ballroom floor_

_Your perfect house with rose red doors_

_I'm the last thing you'd remember_

_It's been a long, lonely December_

_I wish I'd known that less is more_

_But I was passed out on the floor_

_That's the last thing I remember_

_It's been a long, lonely December_

_I miss your face, you're in my head_

Roman was Virgil's first love, first kiss, first date, first time, his first everything. He could never forget him, and always miss him.

_There's so many things that I should've said_

_A year of suffering, a lesson learned_

It's been a year since the breakup.

_I miss your face, you're in my head_

_There's so many things that I should've said_

Virgil had many regrets, but losing Roman was on top of the list.

_A year of suffering, a lesson learned_

_I hope you get your ballroom floor_

_Your perfect house with rose red doors_

_I'm the last thing you'd remember_

_It's been a long, lonely December_

_I wish I'd known that less is more (I miss you, but I wish you well)_

_But I was passed out on the floor (I miss you, but I wish you well)_

_That's the last thing I remember (I miss you, yeah I miss you)_

Virgil will always love and miss Roman. Meanwhile, in front of a beautiful rose red door, a large house with a small ballroom dancing studio attached, Roman was accepting a proposal. 

_It's been a long, lonely December_

Virgil finished the cover with a strum of his acoustic guitar. He smiled, bittersweet, heart heavy in his chest. He looked to the camera with teary eyes threatening to ruin the messy eyeliner around his eyes. He took in a steadying breath.

"Well, that was my cover of December by Neck Deep," He said, chuckling a bit as he wiped at his eyes with a fingerless gloved hand. He changed quite a bit after the break up. He moved to Florida, met a few new people, four that stand out to him are Thomas, Joan, Talyn, and Logan. He and Logan had hit it off well, very well, in fact, the two were planning their wedding.

"Uh, as you can see, this song got me quite a bit, um, emotional," He chuckled, "sorry about that."

"Anyway, this was the cover for the week. I'm really sorry I can't do two a week like I did a while ago, but I'm.." He held up his left hand, engagement ring glittering, "planning stuff. Next week I'm doing a cover of Ramblings Of A Lunatic by Bears In Trees. I heard of them on Tumblr, and really love their sound, so I'll be doing a cover," He said, playing with his ring. He smiled at the camera, purple lipstick covered lips making a dark stretch across his tanned skin.

"Well, I'll leave the video here. Tomorrow, I'll teach you the chords I used for this cover. Alright, see ya later," He gave the camera a peace sign then a two fingered salute. He winked then reached to turn the camera off.

* * *

He sat up in bed, Logan listening to a documentary about sperm whales on his laptop. Virgil was scrolling through the comments, replying to some and showing Logan the especially funny ones. He hummed along to Good Rhymes for Bad Times by Bears In Trees, the song playing through his headphones. He was in the middle of replying to a comment when he felt the familiar vibration he assigned to a certain someone. He pulled his phone out of his hoodie pocket and opened his texts.

_**Roman Chéri:** Hey, heard you were planning something? Here’s a link to some good honeymoon locations I think you’d like:_

_[Link]_

_**Me:** Hey, thanks for the link, Lo and I have no clue what we’re doing lol_

_**Roman Chéri:** You’rev welcome._

_Hey, if it isn’t too awkward, would you like to keep talking again? I know we’re exes, but you’re a really great friend and I’d like to keep you in my life._

_**Me:** I’d like that, friends?_

_**Roman Chéri:** Friends :)_

Virgil smiled, maybe there’s a happy ending to this after all.


End file.
